Facing The Shadows, You Win Some, You Lose Some
by Jane Heartilly
Summary: The unexpected prequal of FTS- Loss Of The Light. Arwen had been murdered and Aragorn must cope with it. Can Legolas help him recover from this emotional problem and will he himself be lifted from his own burden? *chap 2 up* R&R pulease A/L SLASH!!
1. The Loss

Facing The Shadows - You Win Some, You Lose Some

  
  


A/N This is the prequal of FTS - Loss Of The Light, if you've read that fic, you'll know when this is occuring exactly, anyhowzzz, it's after the original story....

  
  


1. The Loss

  
  


Aragorn sat in his bedroom, he felt so blanc, no feelings, no emotions, he was too confused. "Arwen..." he whispered the woman's name and turned his eyes towards the door, "She would be joining me for bed now..." the man whispered, hoping the beauty would walk through the door soon. 

He waited, not exactly knowing for how long, but no one came, the room would not be filled with beauty and happiness now... A tear fell from the Ranger's face, "My beloved Arwen..." the words came out wrecked by sobs, which increased rapidly. "Why Arwen...Why!?!"

The man fell to the bed and cried out loud, occasionally wording his words of anger and confusion.

Teranon stood outside the king's room and heard the grief spill. "My lord, I regret what has happend, forgive me for what I am about to do.." he whispered to the door, knowing Aragorn could've never heard him, but it did not matter.

Teranon was one of the most trusted friends of Aragorn and a good friend of Arwen. He had been with Aragorn when they went hunting almost a week ago. And he had been there when Aragorn had recieved the terrible news. His king was broken and he could not give comfort to him. It hurt Teranon, he was closest to the royal couple out of all Gondor, but even he could not give comfort. 

"There is only one I know capable of helping the king survive this loss...and I'll retrieve him. Forgive me my king, for I know you told me you did not want help. Perhaps it is best I know you well, for I can see you Do need help and comfort" Teranon whispered before he left.

Teranon himself was in great grief, he had loved Arwen as much as a sister, though Aragorn and he had their differences. But Teranon could handle it quite well, besides, he had his own family to support him, for now, he needed to aid his king.

While Teranon told the guards and his family he was going, not reveiling where, Aragorn had fallen asleep upon his bed. His face was wet still and even in his sleep there seemed to fall tears.*~*~*~*

Aragorn, Teranon and their hunting party arrived back at Minas Tirith's gates. They were all cheerfull, their hunting had been succesfull and a excellent escape of the formal life. From afar Aragorn noticed the flags of the city hanging low and the gloomy faces of the guards worried him. He speeded his steed, the others following quickly. 

"My Lord...it is Lady Arwen" Aragorn did not need to ask, the guard told him his worsest fear. "What?! Where is she?" Aragorn felt tears of worry burning behind his eyes. Arwen could not be dead, perhaps she was sick or injured.... Aragorn knew deep down it would be far more worse, but he hoped for the best.

The king jumped of his steed and held the guard by his clothes, "Where is She?!" he said angered. He suddenly felt a comforting hand upon his shoulder and he let the guard go.

"Yesterday, my lord, Lady Arwen went outside the city walls, unseen by all of the guards. We now know she had told her friend she needed to be outside, among the tree's, to be away for a while, for joy..." the guard fell silent for a while, "We found her last night, when a search party had gone out.. She had been shot by an arrow, a arrow of evil cause, it beared a sign of Sauron... I am sorry my king, she lays in the tower...."

Aragorn pushed the guard aside and ran into the city, heading for the tower, towards his love. He burst into the doors and found his beloved wife. She lay in a wooden coffin, the glass lid standing next to it on the floor. Slowly Aragorn walked towards her, tears falling freely from his face... It was true, Arwen was dead....

Aragorn was awake in a instant..again he had relived what had happend, and again he felt the grief of then coming back. The Ranger looked around the room, but did not find anyone who could've seen what occured.

He sighed, today had been the day Arwen's body had left him as well. The ceremony was being kept private, only he, Teranon, Elrond and a few of Arwen's best friends were there. Elrond was in deep grief as well, and felt a little mad, though he knew he could not be. He was angry at his daughter, for giving up her immortality and angry at Aragorn, because he was the cause of this decision and angry at...everyone. He was lost as well, his only daughter Arwen had died of being uncarefull. He knew his anger was not be shown and he immediatly returned to Rivendell, to think.

Aragorn let himself fall upon the bed again, he felt hungry, yet did not want to eat. He had not eaten in six days now, since the day it all happend. "Teranon, I'm sorry" he whispered, knowing he had not allowed his friend to help him, though he had tried his upper best. Hugging his knee's to his chest tightly, the Ranger wandered off to sleep once more.

*~*~*~*

Staring out the window, Aragorn could not see the beauty which was before him. It was the season of nature's beauty. All flowers bloomed peacefully and the sun shone upon them with the most softest rays, carefull not to harm them. Aragorn sighed, he had been in his room for the most of the time the last two weeks. He had left only to shower and to have a small bite occasionally. He had noticed Teranon to be gone, but did not pay much heed to it, nor did he of anything of his surroundings.

"My Arwen, why did this happen...why now? Why could we not..." Aragorn felt a lump enter his throat. Arwen and he had not departed from each other in good mood, if not, they were having a bad argument, one of the many... Aragorn knew he and Arwen were growing apart, they did not love each other as much as they once did and being together all the time broke them up... That's why he had arranged a hunting trip, to be away from her as well. Now Aragorn felt guilty and his heart was filled with grief for his wife, "I loved you once Arwen, I loved you so much back then, but now...you are my friend whom I care greately for, but do not love anymore...and I know you knew and felt the same way.." Aragorn whispered to the sky, feeling a bit better. Teranon had told him the same a while ago, when she lived still and that was what the argument was about, how they were to go on...

"Perhaps it was for the best then, now it is solved" Aragorn cried silently, it hurt him badly, but he knew he was right somewhere, though it was cruel indeed.

A knock at the door interrupted Aragorn's thoughts, but he was in no mood to receive anyone, "Go away" he merily said, not turning when he heard another knock. "Go away" he repeated, louder now. Aragorn heard the door open behind him and knew it could only be Teranon, "Go away Teranon" he said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I will not, for I am here for you and you alone" Aragorn whirled around at the voice, startled as he recognised not be of Teranon......

  
  


A/N AAAAAARRRGGGGGHHH!!! EVIL!!!!! Huh, owh sorry :D Next chap will come soon and then you will find out who this is... (tutututuuuu *evil sound*) :d LOL, Review please...


	2. Save With You

A/N Do not worry peeps... Btw, from now on it's will be a bit less about Aragorn's sorrow, like last chap, though it will still be about it at some places. Luv Jane

Oh Yeah, it might be a good idear, if you like this, to read the original (first) story of Facing the Shadows, which is: Loss Of The Light. This story is a prequal of that one and I am busy writing chapters of the sequal as well. (Yeah, it's the Facing The Shadows triology :D LOL), so....

FTS - You Win Some, You Lose Some, is kinda the first part

FTS - Loss Of The Light, is the story I have written first, though it is now the second part

FTS - Together Forever?, is the third part

R&R all of them :D, just login my authorpage : Jane Heartilly is tha name, it'll be easier to find them there :D

So, R&R then, Luv Jane

  
  
  
  


2. Save With You

  
  


Blue eyes stared upon the broken Ranger, tears wrecked his face and now he looked startled to the hooded person before him. A smile crept upon the person's face, though concern and sadness were there clearly as well.

"Aragorn, it pains me to see you this way after so many seasons" the person drew the hood of his head and his face could be clearly seen now. "Teranon asked me to come, though he fears he may have done wrongly".

"Legolas!" The man's face cleared as he took the elf swiftly into his embrace. "Nay my friend, he has not done wrongly, My heart lightens now you are here..." he looked Legolas in the face, pretending as if nothing were amiss. Instead of another happy pair of eyes, he found strong and piercing ones, though still kind and gentle, "I know of Lady Arwen Estel, do not hide your feelings for me, I know you far too well".

Tears welled up behind the Ranger's eyes, "Arwen always knew such things as well" he thought. "I miss her terribly Legolas, even though things had not gone quite so well" he spoke, a few tears running down his face.

"I came here to support thy Estel, you are my bestest friend, I cannot leave you to your misery and to perish of a broken heart" Legolas gave a warming smile as he seated himself on the bed, motioning for Aragorn to do the same. "Lift your spirits my friend, tell me what thoughts have occupied your mind and have troubled your heart".

Aragorn sat down a little uneasy, "Where am I too start? I trust Legolas...though it is strange to speak of such personal and agonizing feelings to another. I will try though, he has came all the way here for me... It does not surprise me though, I know he would do as such for me, like I would do for him..." he thought.

"I....I just don't know how to go on Legolas, my heart feels broken... As you might've known by mine and Arwen's letters to you, things have not gone as well as they used too...we parted with anger in our hearts....." the man fell silent, "I never felt like this Legolas, all seems so empty, not many things can lighten my heart anymore...though your arrival here has been one of those rare things. I...I am broken and so many tears have fallen, you must think me weakly, as my kingdom probably does...." Aragorn lowered his gaze, staring at the ground, watching his tears fall and scatter across the marmer floor.

Legolas sighed within himself, the man was far worse he had expected...or hoped. He moved his long and slender finger towards Aragorn's face and tilted it up, so their eyes met once more.

"My friend, I do not, nor will I ever, think weakly of you... You are a strong man, and tears do not weaken your soul, keeping your problems to yourself and suffering by them is foolish and makes one weak." Legolas thought a moment, he now had called himself weak, for he was too stubborn to show his true feeling to anyone, except once...to Lea...

Legolas had gone through the same, more or less, he had lost the one woman he had loved with all his heart, the one who he could be himself with, the one whom knew his feelings, for he showed them to her. Almost fading to darkness of a broken heart and broken body, he had managed to survive and now, his heart was to be broken again.. He loved one so much, though he knew that that one could never return his feelings...

He shook his mind off it, this was not the time to think of his own agony, he had travelled all the way from Mirkwood for his friend, not for himself.

"Aragorn, spill your emotions with me, they will be safe and I will not damage your trust... let me help you" the elf had whispered the last words as he symbolically reached out his hand for the Ranger to take it and his help.

Aragorn stared the hand for a while, then took it. He practically fell into the embrace of his friend, crying his eyes out. Legolas just sat there, holding his friend and whispering elvish words of comfort to his human friend. His heart ached at his friend's agony, as it did of his own.

"My life is over Legolas, I do not want to keep on living without Arwen, though we argued often...I Do Not Want To Lose Her....." Aragorn swallowed his tears away, "I Did not...". Legolas hushed him, "Arwen lives on in everything around you Aragorn, the tree's, the river, the birds and all of us. She will always be here, wanting you to keep on living.

Aragorn had finally fallen to sleep, he had been crying for over hours, telling Legolas what bothered him so. Legolas had heard his words with much pain in his heart and replied to them with words of wisdom and comfort.

The elf sighed as he carefully stroked Aragorn's hair out of his face, "All will be well my friend, the greatest grief has now been spilled. Now you will learn to accept your....beloved has passed on".

He turned Aragorn, so he layed on his back on his bed. Slowly Legolas pulled the blancets over the king. He was exhausted, Legolas knew.

*~*~*~*

Days of sorrow went by, many tears were spent, from Aragorn and from Legolas. Aragorn shared them with his friend often, yet Legolas shed them alone. One heart was mending, the other one breaking slow and painfull.

"I am thankfull you have given me so much understanding" Aragorn spoke one day. Legolas merily nodded at the words, he seemed distant to the man.

"But perhaps it is time I give you some of mine, you seem to grow distant of me and all around you Prince Greenleaf" The Ranger turned his head so he could look the elf directly in the eye.

"'T is nothing Estel, your grief has only affected me a bit" Legolas spoke softly, not looking the man in the eyes.

A silence fell between the two males, "I miss her too Legolas and I know you do as well" Aragorn suddenly spoke. Legolas lifted his head so he could look at the young king and his blue eyes seemed to become fogged, then he nodded a little absent while he turned his face away once more.

Aragorn felt as if he had said something wrong, as if he had hurted his friends feelings deeply, yet did not understand why. "You okay?" he then simply asked, as if he was just a mere child.

Again the elf nodded, still absent and staring into the grass.

Aragorn shook his head, not knowing what had happend to his friend in the last weeks. Aragorn himself had grown more and more to the fact Arwen was gone and he felt peace with it, though sometimes he felt the grief strike him, but such were only moments.

  
  
  
  


A/N I know I know, ever so boring chapter, but I need to get this over with. Now I can start with the parts I really want to start with. LOL

Review if you would please...


End file.
